


(╯°□°）╯︵ "2020" ◡ﾉ(° □°ﾉ)

by PrideSkull



Series: Craquaria age gap AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lesbians, Smut, leading to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!Brianna and her girlfriend Aquaria share their first New Years together, starting with a BAM into the next year.
Relationships: Miz Cracker/Giovanni Palandrani | Aquaria
Series: Craquaria age gap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699678
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Like Aquaria predicted, it nearly seemed like the end of the world, as Brianna entered the shopping area on that late 31th of december of 2019. People rushing, pushing each other out of the way, to get some of the last fireworks on sale.  _ I told you _ , Aquarias sweet voice rang in her head.

“Sure, you did…” Bri sighed, as she rolled up her sleeves and fought her way through the crowd.

  
  


It was the first New Year's Eve they spend as a couple and Bri wanted to make sure, it got super special.  _ She really did.  _

So on her way home, she avoided every traffic jam as good as she could, taking mostly side streets to reach her destination. As she drove with her pink coupé into the park spot right in front of her house and turned off the motor, her eyes wandered over to the building. 

  
  


It was one of these typical suburban houses in white, a little porch in front and a pretty garden in the back. Not really big, but just enough space to live a cozy life for two... and maybe two or three cats. Brianna smiled looking at the building she grew up in, memories popping up, of how she climbed out of that one window to reach the tree and nearly fell or of the first kiss she shared with a girl on that stairs leading to the porch.

Her home had gotten a little empty since her mom had passed away and Bri had moved in, leaving the big city life behind her. The first time had been hard, as memories were in every corner, but with the time Bri had gotten herself a hold… 

...and Aquaria had appeared in her life.

_ Aquaria. _

  
  


The first time Bri had heard that name, she thought it was like a stage name or something, but pretty soon learning Aquarias parents had just been extravagant at choosing the name… just like her daughter.

Briannas co worker had introduced them on the street, as they casually met each other on a busy day in New York. It wasn’t a big thing, Bri was just taking her break and Raja had been out for lunch with her friend; just something that happened every day, but it kind of changed everything for Bri.

“Nice to meet you.” Aquaria smiled.

“Yeah, totally.” A dumb reply, but it made both laugh and with that it started.

Bri closed the door of her car, taking the bags and slowly walking to the front door. They still had the christmas decoration hanging, as they were too…  _ busy _ doing other stuff.

Opening the door, the delicious smell of freshly ordered food came to her nose. Aquaria didn’t knew how to cook and Bri was fine with it. Mostly she was in charge, but on days like these, she gave the food lead over to Aqua.

“Welcome home!” Aquaria smiled as she popped up from the kitchen door, taking off some of Bris bags. “I’m not gonna say it but…”

“ _ You told me, _ I know. Honestly, what a nightmare.” Bri said, starting to unpack the bag.

“But you made it back to me.” Aquaria kissed her quickly on the cheek. “And dinner is ready, so hurry up!”

“Sure.” Bri said, watching Aquaria walking over to the living room. She followed her, meeting her at the dining table.

“ _ Love. _ ” Her voice was dark and full and Aquaria knew right away what it meant.

“You’re so insatiable.”

“Since I met you, for sure!”


	2. "Dinner"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the continuation as promised!  
> And it's just the beginning!!!  
> Some short chapters will follow, whenever I'm in the mood to write something cute and lovely and sexy (and I'm often in that mood lol). :3

Bris lips closed around Aquarias sex, slowly sucking and tasting her juices. Aquaria moaned, grabbing for Bris hair, pulling on it, as she dragged her face closer to her dripping pussy.

“ _ Damn… _ ” She sighed, throwing her head back, as Bri grabbed her hips and dragged her closer the edge of the table, while sucking harder on her clit. She knew how much Aquaria loved it, nibbling her soft sex and licking her folds, breathing sweet and naughty words against her. Every reaction of her body was a pleasure that Bri could feel. Aquaria started to rock her hips, getting more friction against Bris soft and warm tongue, moaning louder, as Bris fingers wandered to her soft spot. Adding them, finally drove Aquaria over the edge.

As Aquaria came and her moan filled the little dining room, Bris heart skipped a beat.  _ That was what happiness must feel like _ , she thought with an smile, wiping off of her full lips Aquarias cum. Looking up, she saw Aquarias chest quickly rise and fall, her head still thrown back out of exhaustion, making her smile. A lot of things had changed since Aquaria had made her way into Bris life. Some changes came slowly, others immediately and Bri didn’t dare to complain about a single one of them. 

After a sudden idea, she reached for something behind Aquaria, making the younger girl wonder. She raised an eyebrow as she saw what Bri hold in her hand. Bri had taken a strawberry and sliding it slightly through Aquas folds, covering it with her juices, before eating it, all pretty well observed by the blushing girl, which bit her lip.

“You’re such a slut.” Aqua whispered, while blushing even more.

“Says the girl that just came on our dinner table, in the middle food, like some greek feast goddess.” Bri teased her while grinning, making Aquaria shrug her shoulders. “But enough of this delicious aperitif, I will taste more of it as dessert.” Bri stood up and kissed the younger girl, as she helped her to get down from the table.

  
  
  


Bri watched her girlfriend closely, totally lost in thoughts, as it often happened, when she got distracted by Aquarias mere presents. The younger girl was talking about some article she had read, but Bri already had lost track, observing how smoothly Aquarias lips moved and formed words; how her platinum hair fell silky over her shoulders and she tried hard that it wouldn’t touch her plate; how her blue eyes searched for Bris hazel ones.

“...-tening to me, do you?”

“Huh?” Bris fork slipped through her fingers and landet on her plate, some sauce splashing on the table.

“Sweetie, you’re totally in your head again.” Aqua sighed, taking a napkin and cleaning the stain. “Honestly, concentrate more.”

“Sorry, I just can’t… you know?”

“I won’t run away, so you can watch me the rest of your life…” Aqua's voice got soft, her hand reaching out for Bris over the table. “So could you pleeeaaaaase just listen to me for now, honey?” 

“Sure.” Bri laughed, resting her chin on her hands. “I’m all yours.”

“I know, nothing new.” Aquaria whinked, soon proceeding with her story and Bri watching her closely.

Didn’t take long before she was in the clouds again, but Aquaria knew her just too well to complain and took it as it was: 

A sign of love.


	3. The Rooftop [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of our little silvester rooftop action <3

“Baby, can you give me like ten minutes?” Bri stood up, her chair making a rustling noise, which starlet Aquaria for a second.

“Sure love.” She said, as she got up too, putting the leftovers in the fridge and the rest in the trash. After a quick kiss Bri left the room, grabbing a bag she had hid in a corner and rushing up the stair. Aqua looked after her smiling, as she could feel the anticipation of the other woman, finding it extremely cute and that alone made her already happy. Bri was the older one, but surely not the mature one; at least not always. And it was an special day after all, a turbulent year back and a new one ahead and their first silvester together. Both had gotten a lot of invitations of their friends, but had declined them all, making a lot of people a little upset, but they hold the day free for each other. The would start this year together, just the two of them and nobody else. Okay, and the cats.

Aquaria got ripped out of her thoughts by Bri, which just came back, a little out of breath, making the younger one wonder what her girlfriend had done. 

“Follow me.” Bri signed her to follow and her eyes were shining. “You will LOVE it!”

  
  


Bri reached out for her hand, helping Aquaria to climb out of the window. The slope of the roof was slightly slippery, but Bri guided Aquaria to a little flat canopy. It wasn’t huge, but big enough for two people to enjoy the night. As a kid it had been Bris safe spot, her retreat when things became too much for her. Also, she smoked her first joint up here. Now she had spread some blankets and pillows, something to drink and some grapes, making it a cozy little oasis. As Aquaria sat down, her eyes wandered up to the pitch black sky. The longer she stared, the more stars appeared, being magical on their own way. She loved the nights out here, as it was really possible to see the stars. Not like in the big city, which was way to garish and brightened and you could see shit. Sometimes Aquaria missed her old party days, but then again, she reminded herself of her new stable life she had now. 

About her first real and serious relationship. 

About Bri.

  
  


She knew Raja for years and they often met at parties. Actually, Raja was like the first person that Aquaria befriended in the whole city, and besides Jordan, she became quickly her best friend. So, as she called her on that thursday to meet, while Raja had her break, it wasn’t a big deal and Aqua soon arrived.

“I have this really cute coworker…”

“Stop it right away.” Aqua sighed. “No interest.”

“Damn girl, let me at least tell about her.” Raja laughed, while sipping on her coffee. “She’s cute and funny, I think you would get along well.”

“Still no.” Aquaria rolled her eyes. “Had enough trouble in the last time...”

“Okay, okay, still, if you change your opinion…” Raja winked at her.

“Since when are you a matchmaker?” Aquaria laughed. “Really, overthink that career again, you’re not good at it.” She laid some bucks on the table. “And isn’t your break over soon anyway?”

They left the little coffee shop, the streets busy as always, as Raja suddenly bursted out. “Speaking of the devil.” She smirked and pushed Aquaria towards the other woman. “Bri, what a coincidence!” Aquaria was a little pissed, but well, she didn’t wanted to be rude, so she looked at Rajas friend and…

...all anger had gone.

“Nice to meet you.” Aquaria stumbled a little, but her opposite didn’t seem to notice. Especially because her reply was kinda dumb.

“Yeah, totally.”

But it was cute nevertheless, as they both laughed and it all began.


	4. The Rooftop [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too short I know I know xD

Aquaria laid back, resting her head on her hands as she observed the big sky above her, while Bri watch her with a smile, before joining her. She sighed by her side, before directing her words to her.

“A penny for your thoughts…” Bri whispered, taking a blanket and covering them both.

Aqua opened her mouth, but no words could resume her feelings, so she shut again, but Bri understood. She understood just too well.

“I always wished I could share this spot with someone close to me…” Bri started, watching into the sky as well. She cuddled closer to Aquaria. “Dreamed about…” Bri quickly searched for Aquas touch. “...this.” It took Aquaria by surprise as Bri suddenly shove her hand into her pants, searching her way to her private spot.

The cold air around them suddenly didn’t bothered her anymore. Aqua closing her eyes for a second, letting Bri touch her, make her slender fingers caress her sex. Her movements were soft and warm and made her horny by every stroke. Her mind went black or more distracted by every second. 

As her eyes opened again and focused on the sky, feeling Bris soft touch, her warm breath against her skin. Bri whispered something softly, but Aquaria couldn’t understand, as her focus was distracted anyway.  _ That was what happiness must feel like _ … She thought, a secure and warm feeling rising in her.

This and Bris pace that started to rise on her pussy, rubbing her clit and entering a finger or two, making her feeling good…  _ like really good. _

It was until one of the first fireworks started, as her pussy clenched around Bris fingers, giving her the first orgasm of many. Slowly recovering, Bri took the initiative again.

“Here.” Bri smiled and handed her over an glass of champagne. “And twelve grapes until midnight, you know.” She winked.

She knew, as Bri had told her on their first date.

  
  


The first date.

  
  


Aqua knew as sure as she knew how nervous her counterpart was, as she nibbling on her lips. Lips Aqua wanted to kiss so bad, but it was way too soon she told herself. At least her feeling told her, so she sat there, listening to the older woman.

Raja was right, she was funny and cute and actually a good match but... Aquaria thought not to be ready yet. Her ex had kinda demolished her, but…

She looked at Bris nice aura, looked her movements, looked in her pure soul and saw something she didn’t expect: Happiness. And there were so many “buts” in her thinking. She should just go for it... and that’s what she did.

“Twelve grapes for every hour to midnight.” Bri smiled and offered Aqua the bowl and Aqua smiled as she took the first one, her eyes still focused on the stars and the fireworks.


End file.
